


[podfic] Bizarre Love Triangle

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 80s AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rimming, Texas, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: PODFICYuri Plisetsky met them both on his knees in the boys' room. One would stay, the other could not. America was one fucked up country.(The 80s high school au you didn't ask for.)





	[podfic] Bizarre Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bizarre Love Triangle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148639) by [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish). 



> A MILLION thankyous to [Blownwish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish) for allowing me to transform this utterly fantastic fic into a podfic!
> 
> I'm drawn to record fic where the characterizations are vivid and fascinating, where the dialogue is on point, and the sex is hot. This fic checked off ALL my boxes with ease.

**Chapter 1**  


**Chapter 2**  


**Chapter 3**  


Go to [this entry](https://ashiiblack.dreamwidth.org/68489.html) for downloadable files.

**Author's Note:**

> Music used in the podfic is (mostly) from Otabek Altin's #3 Mixtape _-for my comrade_ : 
> 
> "Cities in Dust" -Sousxie and the Banshees  
> "Warm Leatherette" - The Normal  
> "Bizarre Love Triangle" - New Order  
> "Blue Monday" - New Order


End file.
